Harry Potter and the Promise of Immortality
by Ruay Higirashi
Summary: This is my version of the first book where Harry is sorted into Slytherin and is thrust into many different situations from the orignal fiction. Warnings: This story does contain grapic yaoi content, if you don't like don't read! You have been warned!
1. Home Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I promise to put all the characters back with just a few scars and bad memories when I'm done playing with them. 

Rating: M for later Yaoiness.

Warnings: Rape, under age sex, abuse, yaoi, and a lot of other really bad stuff like that. If you don't like don't read any father! You have been warned.

Oh and if you flame me, I flame your ass right back!

**Harry Potter and the Promise of Immortality **

Chapter One: Home Life

by: RuayHigirashi

A lanky, black-headed boy was curled in a corner where he had fell asleep. His name was Harry Potter, the unknown hero of the Wizarding world. The young hero didn't allow himself to sleep till he saw the first pink touch to the sky announcing a new day. The boy could only sleep then, because he never came after the time.

Harry was surrounded by little. Four bare walls except for a locked door and barred window. He was wrapped in a faded blue blanket barely big enough to cover his torso. In a closer look, you could see that he didn't have much of a torso or anything else to be matter-of-fact. He looked little more than skin and bones. The only thing healthy on him was his wild black mop of hair and his stunning, defiant green eyes.

The walls were plain white without even a smug print. A barred window set above him. Light of late morning cascaded into the room, but never seemed to ever touch his dark corner.

The door to his left started to jiggle violently, but the poor boy slept on. A burly man burst through the doorway, swinging it into the wall with a _boom_. The dark-headed boy was startled awake. He stared incoherently at the bigger man. Vernon toward his four feet two with an easy two feet. The man was also much more well-rounded than the skinny boy and had a stern, ugly face with a brownish, gray streaked moustache accompanied with a receding hair line of the same color.

The boy seemed to snap out of his reverie, but not fast enough for the obtuse man. "You have another thing coming to you if you think you will ever be able to sleep late in this house! You scum! Get your ass up or I will pick it up for you," yelled Vernon viciously!

The still groggy Harry moved to his stiff body to his feet too slowly for Vernon, and earned a slap a crossed the face. Luckily the boy's back being against the wall, keeping his balance.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon," he mumbled barely audible.

"Oh, you will be sorry!" Vernon said, his face seemed to morph from a angry red to purple. His cubby fingers gripped the black mop of hair and pulled the small boy out of the room down the hallway to the stairs. Vernon swung his arm, moving the boy's body like a baseball, and let go of him. The boy tumbled head first down the stairs, flipping a few times before coming to a rest at the bottom in an very unnatural position.

Harry groaned loudly, curling his protesting body into a ball the best he could. Nothing was broken, yet. Hopefully this would be all Uncle Vernon would do to him right now.

"Boy, get your ungrateful ass up and cook breakfast! NOW," bellowed Vernon! When the poor boy didn't move, he started a noisy decent down the stairs, but didn't get two steps down before the boy jumped up.

Harry seemed to sense he was in danger, and scrambled up quickly. With a wary glance towards the big man, he rushed through the door to the kitchen. A tall, skinny woman was standing over the stove starting breakfast. The kitchen, like the rest of the house, sparkled almost harshly with cleanliness. The woman 'prided herself with a clean house' or so she said. The floor was freshly mopped just yesterday. Not a dirty dish in sight. All, of course, the boy's handy work along with the rest of the house.

"Finally out of bed, you ungrateful child," came Petunia's eardrum breaking, high-pitched voice, and he head to hold back a snort at that thought? It's not like he was privileged enough to have a bed. "Get over here and start cooking! It's my baby's birthday, if you burn anything you will watch us eat instead of joining!" Harry's already pounding head decided to suddenly throb mercilessly, but still stumbled quickly to the stove. He really didn't want to lose his one meal time he got for the day, seeing how he had not ate in two days for 'back talking'.

When finally he about had the mound food on the table a boy, miniature of the man earlier, slammed through the door. The door, of course, swung in a wide arc, hitting the skinny boy square in the back. This caused him to drop the plates he had in his hands into the floor.

"Mom! Look at what Harry just did to your plates," the young boy said overly cheery!

Petunia, the skinny woman from, earlier turned and crowed madly at sight of her broken china. "You better clean this up and be ready to pay for those in sweat and empty stomach," she screeched before turning her attention to her 'birthday boy'.

Harry quickly started cleaning hoping that he could get the mess up before Vernon came into the kitchen. Seeing how fate always had a way of biting him in his ass, Vernon came stomping through the kitchen door, which once again hit Harry, although this time in the head. Vernon paused in the doorway, taking in the site before him with his beady little eyes before growing furious. His face became red for the second time this morning which was never a good thing. Red always equaled fists, Harry had learned this at an early age.

"Boy, what do you think your doing? I will reach you for trying to ruin my son's birthday!" Yelled Vernon. Harry just closed his eyes tightly and weighted for the blows to come. And sure enough they did, in the form of a fist on his right cheek. His head snapped around at the force, but he bit his lip instead of crying out. Harry never aloud Vernon that pleasure if he could help it. The next blow was an elbow to the back of his head which, for he was already on his knees from picking up the plates, made him collapse onto his stomach. His face was in the sharp pieces of broken china.

Harry couldn't remember much blows he had taken after that, but was blessed by Petunia's protest, "Vernon, honey, it's Dudley's birthday for gods sake!" Her high-pitched voice rang through his head again, but this time it was oddly welcomed.

"You are lucky," Vernon said while waving a pudgy finger at his back. Like he could see the gesture, but he did it all the same. "That I don't want to punish you in front of Dudley! Get that mess up, before I change my mind!"

Harry shakily pushed himself up from the floor onto all fours then, after deciding he had nothing in his stomach to throw up, he sat back on his knees. He wiped the blood from his cuts that littered his forehead and right cheek on his sleeve with a slight flinch of pain, but he was used to pain. It was a normal part of his day. On good days, he could count only ten or so new bruises or cuts. So far today wasn't looking like one of those days, but it defiantly wasn't his worse.

They Vernon and Dudley left the kitchen followed by a smug looking Petunia. Just when I thought that she was going to leave me in peace she paused in the door way to say, "I think picking the china up with your bare hands will be a good start for you punishment." With that comment she strutted out of the room like she was a million and one dollars.

After picking up all the pieces by hand because Petunia always as her cleaning supplies locked so he couldn't use them unless she allowed him to, he had the job of bringing in all of Dudley's presents. They wanted to show that what he was never going to have, apparently. Some of them were bigger than he was! But he did what he was told anyway, hoping that the few he dropped were not breakable.

Thinking back on it, he had never in his life receive a present, and Dudley's forty presents didn't help the matter. He wanted to know what is was like to be held on a pedestal! He wanted to know what it felt like to be loved, but he never kept to those thoughts long because he knew that no one could love him. He was a freak, or at least was what he had been told his whole life miserable.

But Harry didn't think that he was any different from the boys he went to school with other than he didn't have parents. Hell, he didn't even know when his birthday was since his loving relatives saw fit to never grace him with that knowledge. He 'didn't have the right' is what Vernon said after a few punches.

Dudley's screams woke him out of his thoughts. "Bigger?!? I don't care if they are bigger! I want more! Now! Right NOW," yelled the boy in the other room! Harry, now in the kitchen preparing a mound of sandwiches the size of him for lunch, could hear Dudley like he was standing next to him when he was really in the room next to him.

Harry could hear Petunia say something about more later and cake. The boy wants more? That was more than Harry had seen in his life time! But of course this is Dudley we are talking about. If he wants more presents, he gets more presents. If he wants a snake, he gets a snake even if he is bored with it three days later, leaving Harry to care for it until his interest flares again. When that happened it was usually after Harry had spent a few weeks with it. Dudley always wanted it back when Harry was attached, so he could kill it a day later.

Dudley was never punished. If he killed an animal, Vernon would say, "That's m'boy. Going to be a real man he is!" and Petunia would ignore it like her carpet would be magically cleaned the next day, thanks to Harry, like it never happened. Dudley also never got in trouble for his failing grades, while Harry got beat for making great grades. Thus he quickly learned how hard it was to make worse grades than Dudley. That was truly harder than you would think!

Harry learned quickly to never out do Dudley in anything unless it was cleaning or cooking. Vernon thought it the females job to do so, or in Harry's case, the slave. On top of that, he couldn't out do Petunia's cooking which wasn't easy to do since he was the one who did most of the cooking. Most of the time he purposely burned something, a few punches for wasting food was always better than 'mocking Petunia' beatings.

A loud slam announced Vernon and Dudley's arrival for lunch. He quickly stepped back from the table he had just finished putting a mound of sandwiches and a pot of tea on. It was always the smartest move to stand as far away from them when they were eating. It was like two wild boars, half starved, fighting over a crumb, but there was plenty of food and they most defiantly were not anywhere near being starved. But for one thing, wild boars had more manners they did. If you happened to get too close you could be kick to punch all the way to bit and stabbed.

After Vernon and Dudley had finished their lunch, it was time for him to go to the zoo and get his other presents. This of course meant hours in the closet for Harry.

He was really dreading the time he would spend in complete darkness in a stuffy and very smelly broom cupboard. And, as all things do when you are hoping for time to slow down, came way to quickly. Before he knew it Vernon had took a hand full of messy black hair and shoved him into it. He heard the click of the lock coming in securely place, crashing his hopes that Vernon might by slim chance for got.

Harry curled up, knowing that he would be in her all night unless Vernon comes to punish him for something or another. He silently prayed to whatever god that was above or below him that he was left alone tonight.

And with those hopes, the Boy-Who-Lived fell into a light, exhausted sleep.

I have finally finish the first chapter of so many I don't want to think about it... Anyways I hope you guys like it. This is going to be a slow process, so be patient with me! If have any suggestions or any requests for me to put in the story, I would love to here them! R&R, please!


	2. A cat and a Letter

**Disclamier:** See first chapter.

**Warnings:** See first chapter.

**Harry Potter and the Promise of Immortality**

Chapter Two: A cat and a Letter

Harry was awoken by a loud sound in was seemed like the living room. He drowsily brought up his messy head to see that it was still early evening by the light coming through the small, shuddered window on the cupboard's door.

The noise didn't make sense even in his sleepy mind. It was too early for Dudley and them to be back from the zoo. Also, there was no way he sleep through them getting home. Dudley would make sure that his evening wasn't that peaceful even if he was in his cupboard. The TV, radio, or even the boy going up the stairs would have woken him up.

And on the other had, it wasn't probable that something fell in this house except if it was from Dudley's room. It wasn't from Dudley's room though, the sound defiantly came from the living room. Everything was just too perfectly placed to fall, and there isn't any pets anymore– for the moment at least.

The brunette, sadly, already new what would happen when Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley finally got home. Petunia would find whatever fell and scream bloody murder and that women had one head pounding scream. Vernon would then run, as fast as a man that size could, see the mess, and go straight to Harry with his beady little eyes alight with fire. The beefy man then would start screaming at Harry, saying that he was a freak and that he would beat it out of him even if it killed him. The blows would start coming after that. Most of the time Harry would black out long before the beating was over, but that never stopped Vernon in one of his rages before.

Harry would then make up a day or two later locked in the cupboard and in pain. He would have to wait three days before the door was opened even once. Water and food would be given to him then, though it was just enough to keep him alive. Petunia never would do the merciful thing and let him die. No, she kept him alive as her precious little slave. For weeks after the beating, he would only be let out to do his chores then shoved and locked back in. This would happen until he was allowed into his bedroom as reward for good behavior.

Harry felt himself shaking uncontrollably in fear at the slightest thought of that punishment. Breaking something was one of the worse things he could do. All he could think about was why did that, whatever that thing was, had to fall. It was so unfair that he would be blamed for something that he didn't– couldn't even do with a locked door in his way– do.

Harry just wanted to get out of his cupboard and fix whatever had fallen, so he wouldn't get into trouble.

The overly slim boy was startled by the sound of a click. His eyes went wide before he slowly reached a hand out to push the door. At his light touch, the door swung open on its well oiled hinges.

"Not again!" Harry all but growled at himself. He hated when he made stuff like this happen. If Vernon ever knew, he would most likely kill Harry. He shivered at the thought itself and the utter truth of it.

What should he do? Should he go check on what had fallen, or lock the door back and wait for the beating he knew without a doubt was coming? Emerald eyes stared at the new opened door in uncertain fear.

With slow, hesitant steps, Harry very cautiously crawled out of the cupboard. His eyes shifted nervously to every dark corner has if expecting Uncle Vernon was going to come swinging out of it.

When he finally gathered enough courage, Harry carefully made his way to the living room not making one sound even though the house was completely empty. Turning into the room just as quietly, he caught something black moving in the corner of his eye. Before he could think about what he had saw, his body was sent into motion by survival instinct. Harry turned and blindly dashed for the cupboard, only to see two big yellow eyes. He jerked back, landing on painfully his butt on the floor in the archway of the living room.

The next thing Harry saw was brown and black fur. That was when it hit him, there was a cat standing on the banister of the stairs leading to the second floor. Blood was still rushing in his ears and his breath coming in pants. It took him quite a bit of time to clam down enough to think clearly.

A million questions were racing through his head. Why was there a cat in the house? How did it get in? Why the cat even want be here of all places?

He gazed back at the cat as if expecting the answers to come right out of its mouth. That was when he noticed something odd about it. The feline seemed to have some white object in its mouth, of course wasn't teeth because this object was much bigger. His curiosity got the best of him, and he pushed himself of the floor, where he had been since he fell looking like a fish out of water, to get a better look. The brunette could have sworn that the cat held its head up expectantly as he came closer.

It was a letter!

Cautiously as ever, Harry moved forward to get the letter, when the front door opened. He could hear Dudley complaining about the zoo from his spot a few feet away from the door.

After the momentary shock wore off, Harry ran towards the cupboard, but he didn't make it in time. As he opened the small wood door, Vernon started yelling at him. Oddly the only thought that came to Harry's mind was 'This really was not his day.'

* * *

Sorry that the chapter was so short and leaving it on a cliff hanger, but the next chapter is going to be a lot longer! I'm also horribly sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, it took my a while to write it the way I wanted it and I've had a lot of plot changes. Thank you for reading and leave me a comment if you feel up it! Thanks to my beta reader SpaderStallion**.**

Thanks,

RuayHigirashi


	3. The Escape

**Disclamier:** See first chapter.

**Warnings:** See first chapter.

**Harry Potter and the Promise of Immorality**

Chapter Three: The Escape

By: RuayHigirashi

The plan Harry had been working on for a month was finally in action. With Vernon on a business trip, Petunia at a book club meeting, and Dudley was hanging out with his gang, It was the perfect and only opportunity he was going to get. He had expected to have at least one of the three people if not two in the house when he made his attempt at running away, but luck was on his side for the first time he could ever remember.

Petunia had left him with a list of things to do about as tall has he was which he hadn't even looked at, and she had to leave him out of the cupboard to him to do them. That was just icing on the cake. Everything was working out so well he just about couldn't believe it was true!

The moment he knew Dudley and Petunia were out of the house and a respectable distance away he had started packing his few belongings and necessities. The clothing that somewhat fit him, some saved food like crackers, and a few knickknacks he had been able to hide was packed into a worn out bag with shaking hands.

At any minute, the brunette would be caught, and he was painstakingly aware of that. Needless to say he was jumping at of his skin with every sound he made and every shadow he saw. When he was caught outside of the cupboard on Dudley's birthday was the worse beating he ever remembered getting. Harry knew that if he was caught this time he might not make it through the punishment or the time without food or water alive.

Harry shudder as he thought went back to what had happened.

_The_ _brunette really was caught between a rock and a hard spot. The rock was Vernon; the hard spot was Dudley. Since it was Dudley's birthday and he was now eleven, Vernon figured that he should share in the beating. Become a man was what he had said after Harry was knocked down in the floor. What a man he would be beating up a defenseless boy. _

_Sometimes Harry would be lucky and pass out after a couple of hits, but this wasn't one of those times. He was conscious through the brunt of it. Blow after blow, it was long after is voice was gone from crying out that he finally drifted into that sweet blackness. The slender boy was curled up in a ball on the floor still receiving merciless kicks from the two above him._

_Yellow cat eyes winking at him and a letter laying on his bed was what he thought about throughout the punishment. He tried his best to block out the pain with that image. When he thought he would surely die, he knew he had to hang on to see what was in that letter. Harry had to know what it said even if it was the last thing he did._

Harry snapped himself out of his memory of that day about a month ago with a shudder and went back to finishing the first part of his plan, the packing. Harry started up the stairs for Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's room next. He needed money and that was the only place he knew where to get it or the boy wouldn't ever step a foot in that room.

The slender boy stayed away from windows has he slipped silently as possible though the house. All the while he was trying to still his ever racing heart.

The master bedroom was just as tidy has the rest of the house save Dudley's room. Also, it was repetitive with the same color scheme and expensive wood furniture. Once inside he went straight for the closet to look through purses, wallets, and pockets for any money he could find.

While Harry was rummaging he came acrossed a blue baby blanket. At first he figured it was Dudley's or something on the line of that, but as he unfolded it down and examined it he noticed something. The baby blanket had a strange insignia on it. A golden P that doubled as a sword was wrapped protectively in a single wing that seemed to be glowing in the dull light. As he picked it up to look closer there was a _thud_ of metal hitting the floor. Harry's emerald eyes searched the floor around him for what had fell. He was just about to give up in his rush just before he saw something bronze like glinting. As the brunette picked it up he noticed it was a key to something. Like a safe or something of that matter.

Harry stared at it for a moment before shoving it in his bag along with the blanket and money he had found. He could ponder and look back at them later. Right now all he wanted was to get out of this house and to the train station.

The brunette was down the stairs and out the house before he knew it. Without one glance back, he left the house of his childhood behind in hopes of finding this Hogwarts place from the letter that cat had left him. Even at the age of eleven, Harry was aware that all that letter could be fake, but somehow he believed it. Was it the letter itself or the cat that delivered it that made him feel that way to him? He didn't know. He just knew he belonged at that place where there were people like him. Not that he knew what he was until that letter.

At first the young boy had thought that he had dreamed the cat and letter up, but when he had awoken from his punishment he was proved wrong. The letter was still laying where the cat had left it. Solid and real as he was. The life changing letter had told him he was a wizard. Not in his wildest dreams would Harry have ever imagined that.

Harry shook those thoughts off has he concentrated on getting to the train station without anyone seeing him. Dudley was still in the area and most likely outside. On top of that, the boy had rarely been to the station let alone road on one. He only left the house to go to school and sometimes for shopping with Petunia. It was only when he was younger did they take him anywhere, like to the train station to drop Dudley off to have fun with some of his friends.

The neighborhood that surrounded Harry was huge. Against an average house here, two to three stories, he was like a twig on a giant tree. It was going to be hard to get out of here, but Harry was determined at the least.

Harry stuck to the shadows has he tried to blend in with his surroundings though, even with practice, he wasn't that good. It was a little after noon so there wasn't that many shadows to hide in anyway. Dudley and three of his friends coming out of the house to the right of him didn't really help matters all that much either.

Before the brunette could think of anything to do, he was already spotted.

"I don't believe you were allowed out of the house Harry. I think that we should punish you for this." Dudley said matter-of-factly. "Given this grand honor, I think we should think up something very special. What do you think boys?" Of course, all of his equally cubby friends agreed without missing a heartbeat. Harry had been at the mercy of them to many times to count and it never ended without blood.

Harry just knew his luck couldn't last and this was defiantly proof. The slim boy's heart sped up. What was he going to do? His green eyes darted around from under his glass for any escape possible. His only chance was to run for it before the four older, bigger boys closed in and left him trapped. Harry knew without a doubt that he was faster than the cubby boys, but with all his luggage he didn't know if he could make it. Did he dare leave his possessions behind?

The older boys were closing in fast and he was running out of time. The brunette took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart before running for it. Dudley must have expected this, and had started running himself.

Harry's heavy bag was banging on his shoulder and slowing him down and Dudley was only a few feet to his right and was still ahead of him. He veered right with a burst of speed he didn't know he had. The boy could see Dudley's hand reach out and . . . miss him by barely an inch.

Sadly, his troubles weren't over yet. Since the four boys didn't catch him didn't mean they couldn't chuck rocks at him. All Harry could do was bend his head down low and keep running. Rocks bombarded him with more force than he expected from the over sized whales. He would have bruises over bruises, but that had never stopped him before. He went to school with them, always careful to where long sleeved shirts and pants even in the heat.

When he was finally a few streets way from the older boys, he slowed down, but didn't stop. His body was shaking from exertion and from the fear that had caught out with him. That was close, too close. The fact of how close Harry had been to being taken back to face his death was finally sinking in. Most of the time he wasn't able to get away from Dudley and his lackeys. Another thought came to his mind. He had been spotted, and it was now only a matter of time before the boys told Petunia. It was only a matter of fragile, unpredictable time before people would be looking for him. The slim boy picked up his speed as much has he could without exhausting himself.

The young boy had been wondering for at least thirty minutes, quite aware that Petunia would know by now, and was about to admit he was lost just before he turned the corner to meet the sight of a huge locomotive. Harry was practically humping with joy despite his exhausted state. He was one step closer to getting to London, a place he had never been, and to Hogwarts.

The thrill of excitement and adventure washed over him, but there was still a feeling of uneasiness. He was so far from any where and anything he had ever known. Not only that, but he could never go back to his Aunt's and Uncle's if Hogwarts wasn't the haven Harry had been looking for.

The train ride was exciting for the first time rider and a little scary. Well, maybe a little didn't cover it. When the train had started moving and the whistle blowing, the slim boy just about had a panic attack. Thankfully he was alone in his compartment. After he had finally started to clam down, the boy started to watch the land outside of his window fly by.

Harry wasn't sure when he had fell asleep, but a great lurching stop had awoken him from his for once dreamless, restful sleep.

At first, the sleepy boy couldn't understand why he was woken in such away. Then suddenly it all came back to him. He had ran away from his only home. The boy was away from everything and everybody he knew. Harry was slowly noticing what running away really meant. It meant no home. Nobody who cares. No bed. It was a lot more serious than he had thought at first, but he wasn't going back. He was going, no he had, to find Hogwarts. The brunette had no other choice.

The sight that met the boy's emerald eyes shocked him. The pictures in text books did this city no justice! For the first time seer, it took his breath away. Harry stood wide eyed for a couple of minutes just taking in the view before he remembered he needed to find the Leaky Cauldron before Petunia or some one she had searching for him found him.

The only thing Harry knew about the Leaky Cauldron was it was in London. Our young hero had never been in the city before, so he had no clue on how to go about finding this place either. But he determinedly set out in a random direction.

The boy had been hunting for hours, but it was to no avail. Not only was he hopelessly lost and tired, but the sun was starting to set. As the sun cast its pink, orange, and violet hues crossed the sky and in between buildings, Harry grew less and less sure that he would find the Leaky Cauldron. Unless he found a place to sleep soon, a boy his age wouldn't be sage in the city at night.

With desperation swiftly rising in his small body, Harry looked around for someone to ask. The closer he looked at his surrounding crowd the more strange clothing he saw. Long dress– no robes– was common on a group standing on a corner over. They seemed to be talking to one another.

Harry remembered he needed robes for his school, though at the moment he read it he didn't know why. After seeing the weird group, the brunette understood why. They must be school uniform.

On a whim, the slim boy made his way to them. Hopefully these people could tell him where the Leaky Cauldron if anyone could! As he approached though he noticed how incredibly small he was compared to most of them. Harry was about to turn around when a boy about when a boy his age turned and caught him. The other boy's eyes were an intriguing mix of dark brown and green framed by a shaggy cut of dirty blond hair. Those eyes seemed to be boring into Harry's own green ones. The brunette noticed the boy was wearing robes with the Hogwarts insignia on it.

"U-umm. I-I was lo-ooking for the Leaky Cau-cauldron." Harry stuttered out, his face heating in what he knew was a bright red blush.

The other seemed to brighten up at the mention of Leaky Cauldron. A smile graced his lips showing Harry perfectly straight and pearly white teeth. "Well, you seem to be in luck. As we are going that way now. You most be a muggle born. I've never met one before. Oh, my name is Anton Guy Ciel de Oboborus." Anton said with an out reached hand. His dazzling smile never left his lips and his voice was soothing in an odd way.

Harry wasn't sure what a 'muggle born' was, but, after a moment of figuring out what the boy wanted him to do with his hand, shook his hand. Trying to be polite he said, "Nice to meet you Anton. I don't know what a muggle born is, but my name is Harry Potter."

"H-Harry Potter? Are you serious?" Anton said after a moment of staring at Harry like a fish out of water.

"Um, yes."

"Then you most come with us! We will show you around and help you get your school stuff. That is why you are here, right?" He paused for long enough for Harry to shake his head yes. "Mom, Dad! Its Harry Potter! He wants us to help him get his school stuff!"

After that, Anton took Harry by the hand and pulled him in the middle of the group of adults. Suddenly, everyone wanted to shake his hand and touch his forehead. Harry didn't understand why and it was unnerving for him. The brunette had never been the center of attention, but, from this experience, he didn't want to be either.

* * *

That was one of my longest chapters. I was going to write more on this one but I probably would have tooken me a lot longer to get it out if I had. Thanks for all the reviews! School has started back and my life seems to be devoted to my honors english teacher so bare with me through the long gaps between chapters! I'm still looking for a beta-reader, if you want to or have an suggestion please leave a review or send me a message. Well, as always tell me what you think!

Loves!

RuayHigirashi


End file.
